The present invention relates to a protector for a hose for placing at even intervals around a hose having a length and an outer diameter along the length thereof in order to reduce friction and wear, and provided in the form of a solid annular member which is mounted firmly around the hose and has an inner circumference with a diameter corresponding to the outer diameter of the hose, and which has a central portion having a greatest diameter and two end portions having an evenly declining diameter which at each end declines to the outer diameter of the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,629 discloses a hose protector which is intended for reducing the friction and the wear on the hoses in large vacuum cleaner systems. With due regard thereto, hose protectors are placed with mutual distances in the form of annular members which are tubular and which encircle the hose to be protected. Furthermore, the hose protectors include an anchorage band which is connected to an end of the tubular member and which is fastened around the hose in order to prevent displacement of the tubular protecting members. Such a construction is difficult to use in buildings or in areas where the base is uneven as there will be a great risk of the hose being caught on the hose protectors. Furthermore, the hose protectors described will not be suited for use within the food industry because of the risk of bacterial growth in the tubular hose protectors.
From British Patent No. 1,327,659 and FR 2,656,405 hose protectors of the above-mentioned type are known which remedy a part of the above-mentioned drawbacks. The patents disclose the method of using annular solid rings of synthetic material as hose protectors.
The hose protectors of FR 2,656,405 have the further drawback that the choice of material for the protectors and the tube to which they are to be applied is very much dependent of each other due to the fact that the protectors are applied by a chemical and thermodynamic engagement.
Such a construction is still difficult to use in buildings or in areas where the base is uneven as there will be a great risk of the hose being caught on the edged hose protectors. Furthermore, the hose protectors described will not be suited for use within the food industry because the of risk of bacterial growth in the slot-shaped spaces between the hose and the hose protectors used.